


My dreams made me search for you~Ereri

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Eren, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mordern AU, Reincarnation, Slight Violence, female Hanji, slight angst, small dan and phil cameo, waiter levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi starts having dreams about a mysterious boy when all of a sudden he sees him on the TV. What will happen when this boy shows up at Levi's work?





	1. The boy on the tv

I was screaming his name so loud my throat must have split in two, but the pain was so vague. All I could see was the blood. Red. Everywhere but also nowhere. He was looking at me as I held him in my arms, even if I was a clean freak I didn't care. All I wanted to do was hold him. 

"I will find you again Levi" he spoke. So softly I could barely hear him...but I knew what he meant. I could just about see the light leave his eyes through my tears before I grabbed my blade. I couldn't lose him too, not after I'd already lost all my squad, not after Isabel and Farlan. Thrusting the blade into my stomach I kissed him one last time...

Light filled my field of vision. It was just a dream. No that wasn't it, it was a memory, but of when? I'm sure I was quite old and it was a completely different world, but it can't have been a dream. Dreams only contained people you know. I didn't know the man I killed myself for.

_________

Staring at my pearl white sheets I wiped away a tear. That was the fourth time I've had that dream. I stood up and walked to the small kitchen that took up half of my apartment's living room. I need some tea and TV. So I sat down on that abomination of a leather couch and turned on the TV putting it on mute. Even if I wanted to watch something I needed quiet to think, well.. as much quiet as possible. It's quite hard to get complete silence in the middle of London! 

But I didn't have much time to think, as I was surfing the channels I spotted him! The man from my dreams, he was being interviewed. I quickly turned off mute.

"So,Eren, why did you choose to be an actor?" The host asked. So his name was Eren huh?

"Well...to be honest I started because of a dream. There's a man that I don't know and need to find, so I figured putting my face out there is the best way to do it!" Eren replied.

And that was all I needed to hear, this strange man had dreams about me too! Of course I didn't know for sure but it was too much of a coincidence. I needed to see him but of course I had no way of doing that... He's a famous actor and I'm a waiter in the middle of London. Anyway, work was starting soon. It would have to wait.

I put on my long black trench coat, grabbed my keys, and headed out. I worked at a chain restaurant called Prezzo's and would probably loose my job if I was late for opening. I didn't have time to shower, seeing as I had slept in till twelve.

Once I was outside I called a cab and was putting on my apron in no time. Eren walked in, I guess fate was on my side today. Eren was very tall and was talking to two men I vaguely recognized off the internet. I think they were YouTubers but I wasn't sure and I didn't really care, all that mattered was that he was here and maybe he would recognize me.

As soon as he saw me I knew he knew who I was. His eyes becoming even brighter then i ever thought possible, I took him to his table and served him just like every other costumer. He was staring at me the whole night and it kind of creeped me out, made me want to laugh my ass off and turned me on all at the same time! He did have the most stunning green eyes though, along with golden brown hair that looked extremely soft. Of course I wouldn't know if it was soft or not. It got late and Eren asked for the bill, looking quite upset. I gave it too him and was paid in cash along with a very generous tip and his phone number on a ripped piece of paper.

_If you recognise me please call me:_

_0044 5673 873 473_

_Eren_

He wanted me to call him! I didn't understand why I was so happy but it even made me smile. My coworker Hanji started laughing.

"Ha...Levi that..haha..kid gave..you his number.." She could barely form sentences.

"What's wrong with that Hanji?" I asked with an angry tone.

"Nothing..it's..just..haha..you're smiling!" She answered.

To be fair I never smiled so this was a special occasion. Hanji was very excitable and always tried to get me to smile, failing every time. She also looked crazy, her chestnut brown hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore cat eye glasses with a bright yellow button up shirt and galaxy leggings. Talk about a strange sense of fashion!

"Go home and call him!" Erwin said, coming up to me from behind. He was our manager but acted more like our dad, always caring about the people before the business. Erwin had an undercut just like me, but unlike me he had blond hair whilst I had black, he was also way taller than me. But it's not hard to be taller than someone who's five ft three.

"Are you sure, I still have two hours left of my shift" I said wearily. I didn't want him to change his mind but I felt uneasy taking advantage of his impulsive personality.

"Levi, I have never seen you smile for anyone before. I would be a terrible person if I didn't let you go" he said.

And with that I ran to get my coat and rushed out the door, shouting my goodbyes to Hanji and Erwin as I left. I called a cab as I ran and jumped in. Throwing money at the taxi driver when he arrived I ran to the elavator and pressed the button for my floor. The elavator was very slow and I lived right near the top of the apartment complex, so I sank into a corner and tried my best to look less excited. When it finally reached my floor I got into my apartment and fell onto the bed grabbing my phone off the bedside table and typing in the number...I hesitated, hovering my finger over the call button. Should I really call him? Does he want to hear my voice? Does he really have the same dreams? What would happen if I didn't call him? I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and pressed the button.

"Hello?" His voice echoed through the phone. Was he in the tube?

"Hello. I'm not sure if you know me but you gave me your number. I'm Levi." I said trying to keep my voice from wavering. Eren was there talking to me, the man I've watched die night after night...

" Captain, do you remember me?" Is all he said.

" Yes Eren I do, but please call me Levi, just Levi. All I am now is a waiter." I was gaining more confidence. He remembered me! 

"Sorry, Levi.... Anyway I'm sick of just meeting you in my dreams...or memories....I need to see you for real could you please meet me....in the cafe across from where you work...tomorrow" he was on the verge of tears.

"Of course Eren.."


	2. Place in my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the cafe and Levi gets pulled along! Hanji is a stalker!!

****

That night his name and voice must have triggered something. I remembered how I'd met him, and how I slowly fell in love. I remembered how Hanji and Erwin had spurred me on, and how they died... All of it appeared in my dreams.

I didn't want to relive Eren's death. Luckily my alarm clock saved me from seeing the light leave his eyes...

I was happy to be awake and stepped into the shower as fast as possible. It was bad enough that I didn't have time yesterday. The warm water was so relaxing, I almost forgot why I had woken up early on a Sunday! I didn't have work but Eren wanted to meet. For some reason he thought 8AM was a reasonable time. I guess he wanted to avoid having fans of his shows interrupt us? But that didn't matter, all I cared about was seeing him. I grabbed food as fast as possible and then put on my coat along with a pair of dark red gloves. The gloves were worn out at the finger tips. Oh well, I'll fix that later.I got into the elevator and sank into a corner. 

I couldn't stop fidgeting in the taxi even though I had just seen him yesterday today was different, I was expecting him.

__________

I was five minutes early, Eren wasn't there yet. I ordered a coffee and grabbed a table, only just realizing that Hanji and Erwin were there too as I sat down.

"Levi!" Hanji's voice echoed from across the room. We were the only ones in the cafe after all."What are you doing here?" She asked almost convincing me that she couldn't make an educated guess.

"I'm meeting someone." I gave a simple answer not wanting to waste my time as I sipped my coffee. Hanji walked over to my table. She was wearing a dirty green jumpsuit, it was winter so she must have been cold.

"You know I want a better answer then that. So who exactly are you meeting?" She asked. I had opened my mouth to give an answer when a hand tapped on Hanji's shoulder, making her turn around.

"He's meeting me." Eren was here exactly on time. Hanji just gawped. Seeing as she was lost for words I spoke.

"Hanji, this is Eren. Eren, this is Hanji, you may recognize her." I said.

"Hey Hanji nice to meet you." Eren's tone was almost patronizing. I didn't blame him as Hanji looked like a little kid.

"Hey Levi I knew the kid at the restaurant was hot, but I didn't know he was Eren fucking Jaeger!" She squealed.

"Hanji please don tell me you have a shrine of him..." Hanji was very excitable so I made a joke hoping she wouldn't faint.

"What...n..no" she went bright red...

"Well anyway if you don't mind Hanji, I would like to talk with Levi...in private..." Eren said as Hanji looked disappointed and walked off. We both sat down and talked.

___________

"Eren, I'm happy to see you. At least you remembered the other life."

"Levi...I've had the same dream so many times.." He was almost crying and I couldn't take it. I stood up and went over to him. I knelt on the floor, trying to ignore the dirt, and hugged him.

"Eren I'm sorry that you saw that...but I'm here now and we're both alive. We've been given a second chance at life so let's live it too the the fullest." I tried to sound as positive as possible. I normally had one sarcastic tone of voice, however seeing Eren like this I had to do something.

"Levi..." He stood up and I took my arms off him standing up too. He wanted to continue but he needed time to calm down. Me being my stupid impulsive self I took my chance and kissed him. I heard Hanji squeal in the background as Eren put his arms around me. 

I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes then quickly down to the floor. I realized what I had just done and stepped back. What was with all these fucking emotions recently? Eren always managed to get to me, even in that world full of Titans he was the only one (apart from Isabel and Farlan) that I had smiled for. Eren managed to do things to me that no one else could.

"Sorry Eren, that was stupid of me." I looked up at him keeping a straight face and saw that he was confused.

"Levi it's fine!" Eren said trying to get me to look happy.

"No Eren it's not fine. Technically I only met you yesterday and I just fucking kissed you!" I calmed down and then changed the subject, "Does anyone from the 104th training corps remember?".

"No only I do, I'm guessing Hanji and Erwin don't either?" He took the hint and answered the question.

"Yeah, so I guess it's just me and you, Eren." I stood up and went to order him a coffee. When I got back his phone started ringing and he excused himself to go answer it. Whilst he was outside Hanji and Erwin walked over...

"Soooo Levi, Eren eh?" Hanji had the face of a schoolgirl talking about her friends crush.

I sighed "Eren..."

"He certainly looked happy when you kissed him!" Erwin teased. I let a smirk cross my face and that was all he needed. Erwin burst out laughing.

"Well anyway, you never told us you were gay....but we support you Levi!" Hanji was obviously disappointed I hadn't told her anything personal.

"Thanks." I said halfheartedly, hoping Eren would return.

"You having a secret meeting Levi?" Eren walked in raising one eyebrow.

"Trust me Eren these two are stalkers. They always seem to know where I am." I told him.

And with that Hanji and Erwin went back to their table, trying their best to blend in with the surroundings.

"Sorry Levi that was my manager...speaking of which, can I ask you a favor?" Eren sat back down on his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I have a role in a movie, but the director still needs one more actor. The thing is he has a very specific role in mind. That means the actor needs to have chemistry with me. But apparently all my friends are too happy." Eren seemed bothered.

"What does this have to do with a favor?" Of course it was fairly obvious what he wanted, but I had to sound somewhat interested.

"I think you would be perfect for the role." And there it was, as expected.

"Eren I've never even acted in my life..." He couldn't be serious..."I'm far from professional."

"The director said that level of experience didn't matter, as long as you fit the role." Eren said. He obviously had a whole argument laid out to persuade me. "Just come with me to meet him and we'll see what he thinks!".

"Okay I will but when even is this meeting?" It was pointless to try and change Eren's mind.

"Thank you so much Levi! It's this afternoon." He looked like a kid in a candy store, at least I had made him happy. 

Once we were done with our coffee Eren and I went to the park. It was still fairly early so we had a few hours till the meeting, I didn't mind because it gave me more time to get to know Eren. We sat by the fountain and talked, almost loosing track of the time. Luckily I had remembered to check my watch and we quickly grabbed a cab to go meet the director. Eren wouldn't let go of my hand, which I didn't mind, I would have been fidgeting otherwise...

_________

We met the director at his house, it was a fairly big house in the well off part of London. 

"Ah hello. You must be Levi" he said shaking my hand. 

"Hi Jean!" Eren said. I remembered Jean from my dreams, but couldn't say anything about those, so I didn't speak.

"You do look like what I had in mind.....but do you have **chemistry?** ". Well, Jean has obviously become more pretentious."Kiss!". He sounded way to excited. But before I could complain Eren grabbed me and kissed me. If Jean hadn't stopped us we would have gone way further then just a kiss...

"Okay, I get it! Eren you haven't let me down with this! I really thought you would bring another ray of awkward sunshine. Thank god you didn't because I would have given up entirely." It was obvious this guy was at his wits end searching for a role.

"What role is this exactly?" I was actually quite bothered now, Eren never told me what I was getting myself into so I was walking in blind...

"I'm glad you asked!" Jean looked like Hanji when she's asked to explain a science experiment. Trust me that's not a good thing.

It took Jean 3 hours to explain the role to me. The movie was just another romance film and my role was Eren's lover. I wasn't surprised. Reading the script my lines weren't that hard so I could learn them quite fast. Jean told us filming started in two weeks.

By the time we left jeans house it was getting late. Eren offered to walk me home, and wouldn't let me say no, so we got in a taxi together.

"Thank you for doing this Levi! It means a lot." Eren was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah whatever." I was half listening whilst reading through the script. There were a few too many kissing scenes if you ask me.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" Eren asked looking concerned.

"Eren," I looked up into his eyes, "if it makes you happy I'm happy." He relaxed at that and kissed me on the cheek.

" Levi it feels wierd asking this but, will you go out with me?" I could see him blush even in the dim light of the taxi.

"Yes Eren, I would be happy too." Even if I didn't want to admit it I wouldn't have it any other way, that brat had a place in my heart now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEYYYY new chappie is up! A bit early but i dont give a damn, I want too get this fic up and running! Once again my tumblr is @margri3t and i don't mind you guys asking me questions on there!!! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Kisses tell truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the press sneak pictures? Eren and Levi move fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that this is my first fic ever and I am sorry. I wrote this chapter a few months ago and am not completely happy with it. But I hope you hguys will enjoy it none the less!

Eren's PoV

I woke up the next morning in someone else's bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see Levi curled up against me almost like a cat. I remember now. I had walked Levi home when it started storming. Levi wouldn't let me go out in that weather so I stayed at his...I hope Mikasa isn't worried. Fuck. Mikasa. she was always checking in on me. I quickly texted her explaining the situation. It was only 7AM so I fell back asleep, putting my arms around Levi as I did so.

____________

"Eren." Levi muttered, "Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see his face directly above mine. His eyes still groggy from sleeping...

"I have work so I need to go," Levi continued "Feel free to stay and make breakfast for yourself. I'll be back at five." He sounded fustrated. What time was it anyway?

"Okay Levi. Thanks." I responded cheerfully, grabbing my phone to check the time. It was one. Levi nodded and walked to the door. I hugged him and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Woah. His house was clean, and by that I mean really clean! Every single corner was spotless. I realised I had made a mess of the bed and made it. Hoping he wouldn't be mad that I had made it in a manner different to his own.

After I had breakfast, more like lunch, I decided to go for a walk. I did have four hours after all. With that in mind I grabbed my phone and some spare keys , that were in a bowl by the door, and headed out.

The street was lined with trees that made a canopy above peoples heads and tonnes of little shops were scattered between the apartments. It was very picturesque. As I walked past the newsagents I couldn't help but notice a familiar picture in one of the newspapers, and walked in. As I inspected the photo closer I realised what it was. I obviously hadn't chosen an early enough time to meet Levi. The picture was a photo of us kissing....

"Fucking press....how could they invade my privacy like this." I mumbled as I walked out the shop. I had bought the newspaper solely so I could show Levi. Fuck. What am I going to do?

I unlocked Levi's apartment and walked in, slamming the newspaper on a shelf nearby. Better check Twitter to see how bad the damage is.

Fuck.

There were almost fifty consecutive tweets of the picture. People were asking me wtf I was doing and for an explanation. Levi is my boyfreind now so I was going to have to explain soon anyway, but not like this. Urg I tweeted that I would explain everything soon and rested my head back on the couch. After about thirty minutes I decided to make a call.

"Hello?" I asked down the phone.

"Ah hello Eren, is this about your interview in two days?" My manager, Armin, asked.

"Well...yeah, erm are you aware of the picture going round on the internet right now?" I asked trying not to shake my voice out of embarrassment.

"Erm, no, let me check Twitter." He said. After a few minutes of silence I heard a gasp. "Eren what the fuck. Explain. Now." He sounded quite stearn.

"Levi has been my boyfriend in secret for a few months and I was waiting for the right moment to announce it, however the press caught us at the cafe and took the picture." I sighed telling a slight lie." Anyway. Can I bring him to my interview at radio one. That's probably the best time to explain. Oh and by the way Jean wants Levi for that role he was so specific about."

"Okay I'll call radio one and explain. Also great! That means the movie can FINALY go through. It's been a year so I was starting to get worried." With that he hung up.

________

I was watching tv when Levi walked in. He looked concerned so I guess he's been on Twitter.

"Hey Eren, have you looked at Twitter recently?" He asked.

"Yup. Sorry Levi the press follows me everywhere. Anyway, I solved the problem. Your coming with me to an interview on radio one in two days." I answered confidently.

"It's fine Eren. Who's interviewing us?" He asked.

"Dan and Phill." I answered." I was with them in the restaurant earlier, so you'll probably recognise them."

(authors note: sorry this will be a highly inaccurate interview and I don't even know if they do interviews for radio one anymore or ever. cuz I can't be arsed to do my research. I just needed some interviewers with banter. K. So #sorry all you phans out there but that will happen later on do don't start being mad yet. Thanks)

"Oh, okay then. What are we going to say to explain this?" Levi asked as he came and sat next to me. I told him exactly what I had told my manager and he just nodded, leaning against me as he did so. He seemed pretty tired and fell asleep thirty minutes later. He looked so peaceful when asleep!

I watched the tv for another thirty minutes before waking Levi up. I told him that I had to go take a shower at home and get changed, he looked upset.

"Can you come back after?" He asked hopefully." I want to spend time with you."

"Okay. Should I bring some supplies, or are you actually going to let me go home tonight?" I asked jokingly.

"You'll definitely need to bring those supplies. I don't plan on letting you go that fast." He smirked.

I went home, showered, and packed my pj's and toothbrush. I also got some spare clothes just in case, and headed back. When I got back he had dinner ready and had combed through his hair. Dinner was just simple pasta dish, but Levi managed to make it taste amazing!

Levi and I spent the rest of the night watching tv leaned up against each other. I fell asleep but found out that Levi had moved me to the bed when I woke up in the morning. He was curled up against me again and his hair was a Raven black mess.

__________

The next day went by fast. The only thing to note being the fact my whole Twitter feed was filled with questions. All I could say was that they would find out in my next interview. I spent the whole day at Levi's house and told my manager to arrange for tomorrow's limo (to get us to the interview) to pick us up at Levi's house. I didn't plan on leaving him to get there on his own. He probably wouldn't even get past security. He wasn't famous after all. That would all change soon enough.

__________

Finally the day of the interview came. Levi's alarm screeched loudly until I heard and felt Levi get up to turn it off. Sadly he came straight back to pull me out of my half asleep state, and dragged me to the kitchen. I'm not a morning person. After an hour the limo arrived. Levi and I stepped in and were at the studio in no time.

We met with Dan and Phil and started the interview.

__________

"Helooo everyone, this is Dan,"

"and Phil,"

"on BBC radio one. Today we have two very special guests one of which you will only know from a very certain picture going round the Internet." Dan said in a suggestive voice, winking at us.

"Our guests are..." Phil pointed at me.

"Eren Jäger!" I said.

"And Levi Ackerman!" He had a surprising confidence which made me raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yes everyone. You heard it right. We will finally give you the answer to wtf that mysterious picture of Eren is." Dan chuckled. "Eren care to explain?"

"Well..." I started "If you haven't guessed already, the person I'm kissing in the photo is none other than..." I pointed at Levi, hinting at him to say something.

"Me. That's why I'm here." He said in the most serious voice he could muster. Everyone burst out laughing. Including Levi.

"So anyway, let me introduce you to Levi Ackerman. My boyfriend." I heard a gasp from everyone as I chuckled. Levi was surprised that I had just used that word. But he was happy so I'm sure it was fine.

"Eren, why didn't you tell us. Is that why you were eyeing him at the restaurant." Phil was trying not to laugh.

"Yup."I said.

"To explain this, Phil, Eren and I were at a restaurant a few days ago, and we saw Levi. He was a waiter who me and Phil didn't know but Eren just looked shocked to see him."

"Like, I've just seen a ghost level shocked!" Phil added.

"Well basically Eren was eyeing Levi. No, staring at Levi, and we kept an asking him why but he didn't explain."

"Well I guess we know now!" Phil exclaimed sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I had to find the right time to explain." I said.

"It's okay Eren. But let's ask Levi and Eren some questions. We have to get to know Levi after all!" Dan said.

"Levi. How long have you and Eren been dating?" Phil asked. I stared at Levi trying to tell him to make something up and he got the message.

"Five months." He said

"Woah! That long without anyone finding out? Sheeesh. You are good at hiding from the press Eren." Dan was very surprised.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly.

"Anyway. Eren what is Levi's favourite colour?"He asked.

"Blue." I hoped this was his favourite colour. But of course it would be strange if I was correct.

"Levi is this true?" Phil asked.

"Yes!" He was shocked that I knew. To be honest. So was I.

"Eren, what is Levi's best trait?" Dan asked. I looked shocked but gave an answer.

"Erm, his personality?" I said with a teasing tone.

"What's that tone supposed to mean?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"That you're secretly a softie?" Levi and I chuckled at that and continued being bombarded with questions.

"Okay, so Levi what do you think is Eren's best trait?"Phil asked. I looked wide eyed and everyone laughed.

"I would say that he doesn't have one." Levi looked up at me smirking. He tried to hold in his laughter but broke down after Dan and Phill did so too.

We continued asking questions like this for a while longer until they decided time was up.

"Okay, that's about all we have time for today. Goodbye and have a good afternoon." Dan said.

"Goodbye!" Levi, Phil and I all said in unison. We walked out the studio and decided to go out to eat with Dan and Phil.

________

We went to Prezzo's and saw Hanji. She was very happy to see us and I was later told by Levi that there's a radio in the back room. Our table was by a window that looked out at the cafe I had met Levi in. I think Hanji did this on purpose, but I couldn't be sure of that.

We had a great evening with Dan and Phil, but we did basically get interrogated. I didn't mind but I could see a light spray of pink over Levi's cheeks the whole night.

After dinner I invited Levi to my apartment. It was a penthouse at the top of an apartment building near the centre of London. At first he denied but I managed to convince him to come and we got into a taxi. It was all worth it for the look of amazement on his face when we got out of the lift. He just gawped. I laughed pushing him onto one of the white sofas and lost my balance falling on top of him. I rolled of the sofa still laughing and looked up to see a dazed Levi just lying there.

"How the fuck did you get this wealthy at the age of 19." He said " I'm 24 and am still struggling to get a better job then a waiter!"

"Actors get paid well I guess." I shrugged." Anyway don't worry because I was actually just about to ask you something. I know it's all moving very fast, but I felt like I've known you for years and....I kinda have...but...well." I paused worried about what he would say, but carried on. " would you like to....maybe move in...with me?" I sat down staring at the floor not daring to look at Levi's face.

All I heard was footsteps as Levi moved closer to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Eren. I understand. We basically have known each other for years. So I'm not going to say no but, are you sure you want me to?" I looked up to see Levi. His face was full of worry.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked curiously.

"Because I always seem to fuck things up." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. There was obviously something else going on in his head.

"Levi, you don't have to tell me what wrong, just trust me. Okay. I am sure that I want this and I wouldn't have it any other way." I smirked.

"Okay." He hugged me tight and I swear I felt a tear run onto my shirt. I didn't mind.

We watched a movie to let Levi calm down and were about halfway through when we heard the lift ping.

It was Mikasa. She had the key to my apartment so she could check in on me. It wasn't really necessary as I wasn't suicidal anymore. But you can't blame her for worrying.

She looked at us both wide eyed in shock but I could tell that she had at least seen the picture on Twitter, maybe even heard the radio interview.

"Eren. Why the fuck didn't you tell me." She was very angry and Levi backed away from me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know full fucking well what! You have had a fucking boyfriend for five months!" She had calmed down a bit but was still swearing.

"Sorry Mikasa. You should know that the press are very good at finding shit out. I couldn't tell you." I said concerned about how Mikasa would react.

"Is this Levi?" She asked pointing at him.

"Hi, I'm Levi." He said confidently. "And you are?".

"Mikasa, Eren's adoptive sister." She seemed wary of him. "You'd better be kind to Eren. He's been through too much shit."

"Of fucking course I will. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'd be stupid to throw that away." I blushed and looked at Mikasa.

"He's moving in with me, so don't be surprised if he's here alone. K?" I said.

"Erm okay..." She looked over at the tv," watcha watching."

"Stepbrothers," I said moving back to sit next to Levi,"Care to join us?". Mikasa nodded and sat on the floor in front of the sofa, Levi placed his head on my shoulder and I un paused the film. When the film was done we ordered pizza and played cards against humanity. It was a fun night but it started storming again. I told Mikasa that she could sleep in the guest bedroom and Levi and I shared a bed (unsurprisingly).

____________

The next morning Levi decided that we should start bringing some of his stuff over. It was the holidays and we would start filming soon, so it was better to get the move done this week.

We managed to get most of Levi's stuff to my house within the next three days. He didn't have many items so we were done quite fast. He was going to sell anything else left in his apartment.

"Oh shit!" Levi said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked as we both sat down on the sofa.

" I forgot to tell Erwin about the film. I'm gonna lose my job." Levi said sadly.

"Then quit. It's not a good idea to be an actor and waiter. Acting takes up most of your time." I shrugged.

"I guess your right but Hanji will be very dissapointed." He said, "I'll call Erwin now." He picked up his phone and put in what I assume is Erwin's number. He then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Erwin asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hi Erwin." Levi had the same monotone voice as he always does.

"Oh hey Levi. What do you want?" He asked as happy as ever.

"Erwin, I'm very sorry. Just know your like family to me and it's not your fault." I thought Levi was being a bit extreme but then again I didn't know Erwin so...

"Levi?! What's this about?" Erwin seemed worried.

"I quit..." He said.

"Levi! No you can't do this! Why? Is it something I said?!" Well I guess Levi wasn't being extreme.

"Calm down Erwin. Like I said it's not you. I've just been given a job offer I can't deny." He said still very relaxed.

"Is this something to do with that Eren kid." Erwin sounded like a dad.

"It's an acting job so yes. Sorry. Will you break the news to Hanji?" Levi asked.

"That's going to be hard but I'll try." Erwin sighed. "Bye Levi. I'll call you later to organise things." And with that he hung up.

End of chapter three...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to upload weekly from here on out!
> 
> -Margri3t


	4. Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren remembers a moment from his childhood. Levi is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!   
> There a murder scene in this chapter! This chapter is not very important for the storyline, it just gives some context to why Eren was suicidal.

Levi's PoV

Eren and I walked in and immediately sank onto the couch. It had been three weeks since I moved in with Eren. We had just came back from a tiring day of filming and both just wanted to relax. When I say tiring I mean Jean made us make out for the whole day. Normally I wouldn't mind, but doing that kind of stuff for a long time is very exhausting.

Eren and I grabbed some blankets and decided to order take away. We both weren't in the mood to cook so we just decided to watch a film on Netflix. I leaned on Eren's shoulder and ended up falling asleep 30 minutes into the movie. Damn I was more tired then I thought.

__________

Eren's PoV

The takeaway arrived and I went to go collect it. I would normally make Levi do that because it annoyed him, but he fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I paused the movie.

When I came back with the food Levi was laying on the couch wrapped in his blanket. He was asleep and he had his mouth slightly parted. For once his eyebrows weren't furrowed and he actually looked at peace. It was adorable.

I put the food on the coffee table and tapped him trying to wake him. Levi didn't budge and as much as I would have loved to let him sleep, he hadn't eaten dinner. I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, he always got flustered when I did that kind of stuff, after that he woke up blushing like a madman.

"Oy brat, you could have just woken me up normally!" Levi said angrily. I knew he didn't mean it because he was bright pink.

"You weren't responding. Anyway foods here." I chuckled and gave him his food. He noodled and took the box. We went back to watching the movie whilst eating our food. Once the movie was done we both went to bed. Normally we would have stayed up later but we were both very tired.

__________

_"Eren, what will you chose?" The masked man smirked." Your running out of time. I'll ask you once more, your mum and dad or you and Mikasa?" He laughed. I couldn't answer. Who in their right mind could answer that at the age of 10?_

_I just stared at the floor. Shaking with every fibre of my being._

_"Oh Eren dearie. I like you. So I'm going to make it easier." He grabbed a knife and trusted it into my mothers chest. "One person, or two people?" He lifted my face with his bloodstained hand. All I could see behind his mask was his bloodshot eyes. I didn't know a person could have black irises but then again the room was dark and I was tied to my family._

_"I can't choose!" I screamed. He trusted a knife into my fathers chest._

_"Now I'm going to have to kill you all! Your an idiot Eren don't let emotions cloud your mind!" He grabbed the knife again and ran them down Mikasa's leg. Just enough to let blood flow. He lifted the knife and was just about to stab Mikasa when sirens sounded. The man ran but just before he did my mother made a sound. If she hadn't done that she might still be alive, but sadly she didn't and the man threw his knife into my mothers face, ending all signs of life before running out a back door._

I jolted upright. Thank god it was just a dream. I put my face in my hands and cried. I hadn't relived that day in years, but then again I guess I should tell Levi soon. This was just a reminder to tell him. I'll tell him when I'm ready.

I felt something move next to me and suddenly felt two arms wrapped around me. Levi was awake.

"Eren are you okay?" He had a tone of worry in his voice that I had never heard before. I took my hands of my face and hugged him, crying onto his shoulder for a solid ten minutes before I composed myself.

"I'm sorry Levi. I just had a dream..... It was more like a memory....of the day my parents died." I trembled as I said this. Levi looked me in the eyes reflecting the pain I was showing him and hugged me even tighter.

"It's okay Eren you don't have to talk about it. I understand. I'm here if you ever want to talk. Remember that I love you and I'll never think badly of you." If Levi had told me this three years ago I wouldn't have believed him, but thanks to two years of therapy I didn't think it was my fault anymore. I smiled and nuzzled into his neck.

"I know."

 


	5. Scene 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward movie scenes and planned sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Margri3t here! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late, but I was in England for a choir thing!! Hope you'll forgive me! XD

Levi's PoV

"Eren don't worry. As my mother used to say: 'Il vaut mieux partager vos souvenirs avec un autre puis le porter seul' which roughly translates to: “it's better to share your worries with another then to carry it alone." I said. Eren just nodded and carried on hugging me. He did so for another ten minutes before the alarm went off.

"Oh shit, we have places to be today. Haha I almost forgot." Eren said pulling away from me and turning off the alarm. I nodded and stood up."Wait a second.....you just spoke French!”. Wow it really took him ten minutes to realise that?

"Yes Eren i'm french. I moved to England at the age of ten." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooooh that's awesome. I love France. It's so pretty and I visited a lot when I still lived in Germany." Eren said. When we were in the park the first day I met him Eren had told me that he was actually German. He had lived there for most of his life up until the age of 11 when he had to move to his aunties house in London. I nodded and went to go shower.

After my shower Eren and I had breakfast before heading to catch a cab. Jean had told us we would film scene 30 today, but I hadn't had the chance to check which scene that was. Once we got in the taxi I grabbed my script and found scene 30.

"Fuck." I said aloud accidentally.

"What?" Eren asked.

"Eren you do know which scene we're filming today?" I asked hoping he didn't hear the tension in my voice.

"Scene 30. But I haven't checked which scene that is. Let me check." He grabbed his script and flicked to the page. "Oh shit." Well he knows now.....

The scene we were looking at was the most sexual scene in the whole film. I had almost forgotten that it existed, but now I remembered. How the hell am I going to act that out seriously. Of course there wasn't any actual sex.....but let's say there's a LOT of making out.

Before we could say anything else the cab arrived at the studio. This was going to be awkward. Normally I wouldn't mind doing that to Eren. He's my boyfriend so duh, but I'm not comfortable with cameras filming that kind of stuff. I always get flustered. I am normally quite serious. But I've never really payed attention to my love life and that kind of shit makes me weak at the knees.

I'm not going to go into detail about the whole day, I was blushing like mad and ruined the scene multiple times. By the time we got home I was really embarrassed and just wanted to go to bed. However, Eren insisted we do something fun and invited his friends Armin and Mikasa. I decided to invite Hanji and Erwin for the hell of it and we all had a sleepover at our house.

It was Eren's idea to have a sleepover. I found it kind of childish but if it made Eren happy I didn't care. We grabbed some air beds and placed them in the living room along with a ton of blankets and pillows. We were sitting together on the couch when the first person, Armin, arrived. I had never actually met Armin but I knew he was Eren's BFF, and manager. Eren went to go get the door.

"So this is the famous Levi huh?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a tallish boy with blond hair that I could only describe as a coconut.

"Oh hi, yeah I'm Levi. You must be Armin." I said standing up and offering my hand so he could shake it. Instead I got a hug tighter then Hanji and that's saying something.

"Thank you so much for making Eren happy again! He smiles so much more now that he's met you!" Armin seemed like he was about to cry and both Eren and I blushed. Did I really change his life that much?

"Oh Armin don't go stealing my boyfriend." Eren chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm pretty sure that your a lot hotter then Armin." Mikasa said smiling as she walked in.

"Hey!" Armin fake sulked and crossed his arms. Eren laughed and offered them both a seat inviting me to come make hot chocolate with him.

When we were done making hot chocolate Hanji and Erwin arrived and we all sat in the living room ready to start the first game.


	6. Sleepover games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they're having a sleepover!

  
Levi's PoV

"Okay so the first game is obviously truth or dare!" Hanji squealed. She’s exactly like a little kid. Disgusting.

  
"Oh by the way Eren how did filming go today? What scene did you do?" Armin asked ignoring Hanji. Fuck, Armin seems like the kind of manager to know every scene.

"Oh....erm we filmed scene 30..." Eren hesitantly said.

"Scene 30!" And I was right he definitely knew the scene.

"What's scene 30?" Mikasa asked. Oh this was just getting worse and worse.

"The most sexual scene in the whole film!" Armin replied.

"Ooooh." Mikasa said. Erwin and Hanji looked at me raising one eyebrow. Before looking at each other and nodding.

  
"Anyway...let's play truth or dare!" Hanji you blessed human being thank you for changing the subject! Everyone nodded and we started the game.

__________

We played with simple dares for a while until Hanji decided that she wanted to step it up a notch. Thus making me despise her for all eternity.

"Levi, truth or dare?" Hanji asked...

"Dare." I shouldn't have said that because the next thing I knew Hanji said:

"I dare you...Mmm...let's see...to act out scene 30!" Fuck. Armin gasped and Mikasa laughed. I just looked Eren in the eyes begging him to say something. I could tell he found this funny by the smirk on his face. Luckily Eren isn't an idiot and knew that he'd embarrass himself too.

"How about no." Eren said," I don't think that that's a good idea Hanji."

"Why not?" Again with the little kid voice...I hate Hanji why am I even friends with her.

"It will be super awkward...." Eren mumbled. I was way too tired for this shit.

"Come on Eren it'll be fun. Anyway as your manager I want to see if you are performing well as an actor." Armin had to go and add that statement didn't he? He was smirking big time and trying to hold back laughter. I didn't expect Eren's next move as he pushed me down on the floor and hesitantly acted out the scene. Fuck my life....

__________

Eren's PoV

After acting out the scene it was Levi's turn to ask someone, however he was lying on the floor still dazed by what just happened.

"Levi.... It's your turn..." I said hoping he was okay.

"Oh..erm yeah," Levi sat up but still looked at the ground. I could see a bright pink on his cheeks."erm...... Armin, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Armin replied. Of course he would pick truth. Armin doesn't like the idea of someone controlling his actions.

"Is there anyone you like?" And Levi had his confidence back just like that. Damn he was good. This time it was Armin's turn to get flustered.

"..No.." He was lying.

"Armin don't lie." Mikasa said nudging him. "We all know how you feel about Annie." Well Levi and his friends didn't, but the rest of us did.

"Who's Annie?" Erwin asked.

"Some girl at the coffee shop. Everyone knows she's with Berthold, but Armin is a dreamer.” Mikasa said. Meanwhile Levi had fallen asleep. How was he this tired all the time? When I knew him before he had insomnia. His head was rested on my lap facing the ceiling.

"Eren, truth or dare?" Armin asked.

"Dare." I always went dare.

"Okay. I dare you to draw on Levi's face with a sharpie." Armin said.

"Don't worry I have makeup remover so when he wakes up he can take it off." Mikasa added handing me a sharpie. I'm sorry Levi but a dare’s a dare. It's your fault for falling asleep. Damn what was I going to draw. I don't want to ruin his face so something rude isn't an option. I was staring at his face. Whenever he sleeps like this he always looks like a cat. That's it a cat! I opened the sharpie and drew a cat nose and whiskers on his face. It was adorable but I knew he'd be angry when he finally woke up.

"Eren that's so cute." Hanji squealed. Erwin just chuckled.

"Should I wake him up?" I asked. "He sleeps like a rock so he won't wake up by himself." This was an understatement.

"Sure why not. But take a picture first!" Armin snickered. I grabbed my phone and took a picture before trying to wake him up.

I shook Levi's shoulders, but of course he didn't wake up. The only time I ever get him to wake up when I want to is when I kiss him. He hates it whenever I do that. Nevertheless he wouldn't wake up otherwise so I move his hair away from his forehead and kissed him. His eyes shot open.

"Eren!" Levi said.

"Yeah...sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." I shrugged. Everyone was trying not to laugh at Levi's serious expression.

"Is there something on my face?" He frowned.

"Maybe...." I should have said no. Fuck. Levi grabbed his phone and turned on the camera.

"Really?" He looked at himself in the camera and sounded disappointed. "Well at least it's not a dick."

"So you're not mad?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh don't worry I'll get you back. We still have the whole night." He smirked and got up off my lap.

"Here you can use this to take it off." Mikasa handed him the makeup remover and Levi nodded. He headed to the bathroom and washed his face.

__________

Levi's PoV

Well at least Mikasa is nice. From past experience I can tell this works a lot better than water. I looked at myself in the mirror. Most of the sharpie was gone but I still had a faint black line on my right cheek. Why did he choose cat whiskers of all things? I sighed and headed back to find a very familiar spotted mat laid out in the living room. This is one of those moments where I want to die.

"Levi come watch us play twister. We've decided to only let four people play at once. It's too busy otherwise." Hanji was beaming. At least I didn't have to play. I saw Armin sitting by the wheel and guessed he wasn't playing either. So I went and sat next to him.

The game was mostly like every other game of twister: sweaty, people being way too close to each other, and laughter. We were at the point in the game where it could go wrong at any moment. I was tired so I leant against the wall closest to the mat.

"Hanji, left foot red!" Armin called out. Hanji was quite flexible and managed to actually move without any accidents. She ended up with her face fight under Erwin's but wasn't fazed.

Armin held the wheel out to me and I lazily spun it. I wanted to go back to sleep but was worried about what would happen.

"Eren, right hand red." The way Eren was positioned made this physically impossible.

"How the fuck am I meant to do that?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Just try Eren." Erwin said. Eren stretched out his hand and reached for the spot but couldn't quite reach it.

"I give up." He sat down and rolled off the mat bumping into me in the process.

"Eren watch out." I mumbled.

"Sorry." He sat up and leaned against the wall. I moved next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. After a while Erwin also gave up and it was just Mikasa and Hanji. Both of them were very competitive and also very flexible. After about half an hour of weird positions, Mikasa won. Hanji looked a bit down so we decided to move on to another game. But not before getting some caffeine in our systems. I was a lot less tired after this.

We decided to play some board games for awhile, seeing as we were all a bit sleepy, and began by playing monopoly. Erwin won but I expected that. He is very good at business after all. We then played settlers of katan and cards against humanity. I won both games and proposed we watch a movie before going to bed.

Of course we all agreed went to the living room. The movie we chose was 'the ring' I had seen it before but didn't mind watching it again. I'm quite good with horror films but I'm not sure about Eren. Based on his reaction to the film we chose, he didn't like horror films. Through the first 30 minutes of the film I could see he was definitely scared and just tried to hide it, so I got closer to him and hugged him. For once he rested his head on my shoulder instead of the other way round. 40 minutes later he fell asleep and I put him on one of the air beds. When the film ended I joined him and everyone went to sleep. If you were to count lying in bed awake due to Hanji talking and Erwin snoring then yeahI slept to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next update is going to be late! Sorry!!! But I'm in France for a family holiday and there won't be any wifi :''). Next update will come out asap after I'm back. We're there for ten days so it will hopefully only be a few more days than usual!! Again thanks so much for reading!  
> -margri3t


	7. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi wake up after the sleepover and just as everything seems okay something has to go wrong. Doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So sorry for the late update but I was in france. Also please don't kill me for this chapter....  
> -Margri3t

Eren's PoV

I woke up with a sore back. Where was I? I recalled yesterday's events and remembered the sleepover. Levi had his head on my chest again and was definitely still asleep. Reluctantly, I pushed him off me and sat up. Everyone was still sleeping apart from Armin.

"Good morning Eren!" I checked the time and found out that it was 8am "I was about to start making breakfast. Care to join me?" Armin said.

"Sorry Armin I need to go have a shower. Thanks for offering to make breakfast." Of course I didn't have to shower, but it was funny to see Armin's reaction. He looked offended but still nodded so I went to the bathroom.

When I got out the shower I could smell breakfast and went to go wake Levi up. I shook him but of course that didn't work. I didn't want to annoy him again so I pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What was that for?" He opened his eyes.

"You don't like it when I kiss you so this is the only way to wake you!" I said. Levi had bags under his eyes so he obviously didn't get any sleep.

"Let's sleep some more." He mumbled pulling me under the covers. Jeez he was cute when tired. Sleepiness is definitely contagious because after about one minute of struggling and failing, I fell asleep aswell...

________

Levi's PoV

It was 10am when I woke up the second time. Eren was somehow still there and was sleeping in my arms. I carefully moved and sat up trying not to wake him as I brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Levi! You're awake!" Hanji was as excited as ever and came over to me. "I thought I'd be stuck with the boring brigade." By that she meant Erwin and Armin. I had to agree that they were quite boring, but I wasn't any better. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Eren sat up.

"Hanji you should be more quiet! You make enough noise to wake sleeping beauty up!" Eren said sleepily. I was tempted to add a corny pickup line to that statement but did not.

"I agree." Mikasa sat up and started rubbing her eyes. She was sleeping on the opposite side of the room so I didn't notice her.

"Well sorry!?" For some reason Hanji looked confused. "Anyway Armin made eggs. They're in the kitchen. Eren and I got out of bed and went over to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Oh Eren! Good morning again." Armin said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Armin. Levi dragged me back to bed because he was tired. What can I say....sleepiness is contagious." Eren must have been talking to Armin before he woke me up.

"It's fine. Anyway I got a call from Jean. You guys have one more week of filming, then all that's left to do for the film is editing. So Jean has already organised the film premier. It's in three months time in Paris. Don't worry I'll organise your hotel and means of travel, and I've checked Eren's schedule so I know he's free. I don't know about Levi though...." Armin was in manager mode again.

"It's fine I don't have any big events coming up." I answered quickly. I never really made plans and only really cared about work before I met Eren. I was definitely free.

"Okay perfect. I'll give you guys more details nearer to the actual premier." Armin smiled and gave us both a plate with two fried eggs.

"And this is why your my manager. Always so well organised. Thanks Armin." Eren sat down at the counter and motioned for me to sit next to him. After a while everyone joined us.

"So Levi seeing as your Eren's boyfriend I want to know more about you. Where are you from?" Armin seemed nice enough so I didn't mind him asking more about me.

"Well actually I'm French...I even grew up near Paris."

"Really? You don't even have a strong accent!" I was told this a lot. But it was mostly because I moved to England when I was five. My parents spoke French to me at home but I had to speak English in school so I ended up having a pretty normal English accent.

"Yeah I get told that a lot." I carried on eating my breakfast.

Suddenly there was a pang in my lower abdomen. It felt like a blade had been pushed into my stomach causing me to sink off my chair in pain.

"Levi!?" I felt Eren's strong arms wrap around me, "are you okay?!" I looked up at Eren and tried to form words but a pang in my stomach made it come out as a pained groan.

"Oh my god call an ambulance!" Hanji ran over to me as Armin picked up the phone. I tried to talk again but failed. The pain was beginning to overwhelm me and it was even worse to see the clear worry in Eren's face. Slowly I let the fuzzy feeling take me over and I passed out hearing Eren scream as I did so.

"Eren is special to me Hanji."


	8. I don't want these memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets panicky for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter is kind of late lol. Classes just started so I got really busy, oops!

Eren's PoV

"Yeah I get told that a lot." Levi carried on eating. I was just about to ask Armin something when Levi collapsed off his chair. I managed to catch him before he fell.

"Levi!? Are you okay!?" I asked. Levi was gripping his stomach. I could tell he was trying to respond but all that came out was a pained moan. I grasped on to Levi like I was his lifeline. I couldn't lose him again and if he lost consciousness he might never wake up.

"Oh my god call an ambulance!" Hanji was shouting as she ran over to Levi. Armin picked up the phone and dialled 999. Both Mikasa and Erwin watched in horror from the sidelines. Levi was slowly passing out. His eyes were fluttering and close to closing.

He closed his eyes....

I don't know why but I screamed. Then I closed my eyes holding Levi tight before lowering him carefully to the ground. All of a sudden I was getting flashbacks, I was back in that strange world again Levi was cradling me in his arms and crying. I was about to die but just before I did I saw Levi take his own life. That image kept on replaying again and again. I don't know why. Levi wasn't dead but I was so afraid of losing him again.

When I opened my eyes again I was on the floor with my head resting on my knees.

"Eren...the ambulance is coming. He'll be fine don't worry." Mikasa and Armin were sat either side of me trying to console me. Hanji and Erwin were now crouched over Levi checking his vitals.

"M-Mikasa, I can't lose him again.." I could barely talk.

"Again?" Hanji, Armin and Mikasa all said this at the same time.

"I'll explain later." That was all I could manage. If I started recalling events right now, I would end up a bawling mess.

___________

The ambulance came two minutes later. Hanji and I were given permission to come with Levi to the hospital, the rest had to wait till they could visit. Everything in the three hours after that was a blur of panic. All I remember was that I had managed to get Levi into a private hospital and that in the end I was sitting by his bedside with Hanji...

I held Levi's hand in mine as Hanji sat with me. Levi had just had an emergency operation and was still unconscious, we were waiting for him to wake up. The doctors said that it was a ruptured appendix and that he would most likely be fine. But I was still worried. Hanji was sat opposite me but didn't say anything. She had a thoughtful look on her face like she was trying to figure something out so I left her alone.

Instead I listened to the soft regular beep of the heart monitor. It was the only thing keeping me sane. It told me that Levi was still alive.

Levi looked too content whilst unconscious. His eyebrows weren't furrowed. I decided that looking at his face was to painful and stared at the sheets in front of me for about fifteen minutes before I dared to look back. I regretted that...

Levi's face was still relaxed, but he was pale, paler than I had ever seen him before. That wasn't the thing that scared me though. It was the fact that running down Levi's cheek was one single tear....

"H-h-Hanji." I squeaked out.

"What is it Eren?" she sounded slightly frustrated but I didn't take notice. Instead I just pointed at Levi. When Hanji saw what I was looking at she went pale. Levi looked scared, even if his facial expression didn't change, he was definitely scared and I didn't blame Hanji for her reaction. I don't think I've ever seen Levi look scared and I doubt Hanji has either. I just wished I could get Levi out of whatever nightmare he was in.

"Eren, how do you normally wake Levi up in the mornings?" Hanji seemed way too calm. What was she on about?

"Erm he's a very deep sleeper so I normally have to kiss him. Why are you asking?" When I said that Hanji smirked.

"I think we need Levi to wake up as soon as possible. He doesn't look happy so I think you should kiss him." Hanji said

"I guess...." I wasn't sure that me kissing Levi would make him wake any faster than when the anaesthetic ran out but it didn't hurt to try. I leant in and kissed him, it wasn't very special...just a kiss but when I lifted my head again I realised I was crying. One of my tears fell on Levi's cheek and I brushed it away. Then I sat back on my chair and looked down at the sheets, I was crying fully now and needed a moment to compose myself. One of my hands was grasping the sheets and the other was grasping Levi's hand, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Hanji chuckle....

Suddenly I felt someone hug me. They had shot up from the bed and were now grasping me tight. I realised that it was Levi. He was awake. He had his face buried in my shoulder and I could definitely feel my shirt getting wet.

"Levi?How are you....awake?" I didn't know what else to say, it had only been a few hours and I had already worried myself sick over this man.

Levi chuckled " I don't know...you're the one who decided to pull a sleeping beauty on me." He looked so scared before that it was almost unreal to hear his laughter. "You don't just go kissing people in their sleep." Levi pulled away from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. He was smiling but also looked serious.

"Hey don't blame me! Hanji told me to!" I raised my hands up in defence and Levi burst out laughing. He had one hand on his stomach and started coughing.

"Oh yeah I wouldn't laugh too hard if I were you. Your appendix exploded or something like that and then you had to have an emergency operation to get it removed." Hanji pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she talked.

"Well thanks for telling me before you made me laugh!" Levi was smiling but still looked a bit strained.

"Hey Levi do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?" I had to know why he was so scared.

"No...why?" Levi raised one eyebrow.

"You looked really scared and were crying in your sleep...." I looked down at the sheets.

"Well I have no idea why that would be......but I'm awake now so let's not worry about it." Levi had one arm resting on my shoulder and used his free hand to lift my head up. He gave me a quick kiss before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Let's get a nurse in here so I can get discharged..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So i finally decided to post this on ao3. if you didn't know this fic was originally on wattpad but I decided to post it here too! if you want to you can follow me on tumblr @margri3t where you can ask me random stuff and fic asks! i hope you enjoyed this and i'll try to post weekly! thank you.  
> Excuse my poor writing, i tried to check it through but i'm tired.


End file.
